Ren et mini riri
by Woudy
Summary: Quand trois mecs aime Renchou et que celui ci doit épouser une fille inconnu et doit retourner en Chine!nos trois mamours vont peut être récupérer le chinois enfin...?YAOI


_Auteur _: Woudy

_Genre :_ Romance/ Humour

_Couples_ : beaucoup vous verrez ! gniark , j'en suis fière !

_Disclaimer _: bon okay , okay je l'avoues Ren est mon jumeau et Hao est mon fils !

Hao et Ren d'une voix menaçante: KYOOOOOO !

Kyo : okay okay , Nychrom est mon cousin éloigné et Faust mon père.

Hao attrape Kyo par le col : dit la vérité sinon je t'explose !

Kyo protége ces partie génitale : eh oh normalement je suis une fille !

Ren et Hao se regardant : les filles sont faibles !

Kyo devenant Sheila (la vrai auteuse) : Ah ouais ?

Hao regarde Sheila : dit la vérité point barre sinon je ne viens plus chez toi !

Sheila boudant croisant les bras sur sa poitrine : y sont pas à mwa ! contents?

Hao et Ren : oui tout à fait , heureux même.

_Note :_ ouh la c'est ma première fics dans Shaman king dites moi ce que vous en pensez surtout ne vous inquiétez pas il y a quelque personnage inventés mais ils vont jartés ! gniark sourire sadique

Kagome qui est le 7 éme prénom de Edwing (une copine à Sheila) : euuuuh tu vas me tuez ?

Sheila regardant Edwing : non poukoi ?

Kagome : tu dit que je vais jarter !

Sheila : tu verra merdeeeeeuh !

P.S : pour le titre , faut pas comprendre !lol vous verrez après.

**Renny et mini Riri !**

**Chapitre number one : la fiancée !**

Hao marchait lentement mais vraiment lentement dans le village Pache , il s'ennuyait à mort , quand une personne arriva en courant et le bouscula , Hao vit des cheveux mauves et un pic sur la tête , l'adolescent releva la tête et croisa le regard de Hao , le futur Shaman king frissonna en voyant les yeux or le fixer.

-ex….excusez...moi !dit l'ado au cheveux violet en hésitant sa voix tremblotante.

Il tourna la tête vers une personne qui courait au loin vers là ou il était.

- pardonnez moi !

L'ado partit en courant , Hao ne comprenais pas trop et vit une autre personne courir et qui s'arrêta devant lui.

- pardonnez moi mais avez vous vus à adolescent de à peu près votre age avec des cheveux violet ?

Hao regarda c'était une jeune femme belle avec une robe chinoise fendu à la jambe droite et des cheveux vert foncé attacher avec des barrettes derrière.

Hao arqua un sourcil.

- euh …je crois qu'il est partit par là !

dit il en montrant une fausse direction , La chinoise s'inclina et partie en courant , Hao souleva sa tête au dessus de lui se trouver un arbre enfin une branche.

- tu peux descendre , elle est partie !

L'adolescent au cheveux violet descendit et s'inclina.

- Aligato.

Et il partit dans l'autre sens , Hao sourit et une personne lui ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eaux apparut.

- Salut Nii-San , comment ça va ?

- oh Otôto ? je viens de voir un de tes amis…

- ah lequel ?dit Yoh en prenant le bras de son frere.

- euh...celui avec le pic sur la tête et les yeux de chat.

- Renny ? tiens en plus on le cherche.

- ah et pourquoi ?

- baaaaah en faite June est venue le chercher car il doit rencontrer sa future fiancée et il ne veux absolument pas la voire.

- et toi tu la vu ?

- oui , et elle fait peur pire que Anna.

- que l'autre Itako ? non je ne te crois pas.

- d'ailleurs elles se sont rencontrés et elles sont devenue super amies inséparables aussi , tiens y a Anna.

Hao tourna la tête vit l'Itako marcher d'un pas rageur derrière elle marcher une jeune femme au cheveux châtain foncé/ brun portant un kimono chinois bleu nuit et rouges sang elle tenait dans ces mains des petits parchemins.

Anna s'approcha des jumeaux.

- tiens , avez vous vus Ren ?

- je vais répondre par la même question qu'avec June , non je ne l'ai pas vu.

La brunette tourna la tête vers Hao c'est yeux bleu ciel devenirs vert Emeraude.

- il ment !

- waouh !

- notre amie ici présente à la possibilité de savoir si les gens mentes au pas , alors je vais employer les grands moyens Hao dit nous ou est…

- Je l'aiiii , je l'ai trouvéééé !

June arriva tenant Ren attacher au mains et avança la tête basse , la brunette s'approcha de Ren et l'embrassa celui ci ne répondis pas au baiser.

- Ren , mon amour te voilà enfin !

La brunette et tout le reste rentrèrent à l'auberge d'Anna , tous réunis dans le salon même Horo , Pilika , Chocolove Faust , Ryu , Hao , Tamao et même Jeanne (oh mon dieu).

La brunette était colée à Ren , puis elle se leva heureuse et leva son verre de jus de fruits.

- je viens vous annoncer que Ren et moi allons nous mariez !

- QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? crièrent Hao , Horohoro et Manta un peu dégoûté.

- ça vous dérange ? dit la brunette en craquant ces articulations.

- Oui ! ça me dérange ! dirent Hao et Horo.

- et vous croyez vraiment que vous allez vous y opposer ? contre moi vous n'avez pas le poids.

Les deux se regardèrent et se mirent en accord commun pour s'entraider.

- Ren doit avoir une paroles pour s'exprimer.

- Non , Ren et moi nous sommes fiancés depuis le jardin d'enfant , on s'aimes point barre.

- Ren ça va ? demanda Yoh regardant le chinois.

Ren était pâle et commencent peu à peu à entrer dans un sommeil réparateur , mais la brunette le regarda bizarrement et celui si sursauta et repris toute sa force.

- euh…oui…oui !

Hao regarda bizarrement la jeune fille , se disant qu'elle avait lancé un sort à Ren un truc dans le genre.

- Kagome , je te conseille d'aller te coucher.

- oui , oui je vais dormir dans le lit de Ren.

Horo prit Ren par le bras.

- désolé mais Ren dort dans ma chambre ! tu ne le savais pas ? dommage !

Kagome regarda le aïnou rageusement , Hao se mit devant horo regardant la brunette.

- tout à fait , et c'est une chambre pour garçon tu n'as qu'a dormir avec Jeanne , puisque elle ne seras pas occupé à faire du tricot pour une fois !

Jeanne rougit et se tourna vers Kagome.

- on peut essayer d'être…

- toi la fausse Sainte ferme ta gueule ! June emmène moi dans l'appartement des Tao la ou tu vis !

Kagome avait dit cette phrase avec le ton comme si que c'était un ordre , June se releva et s'inclina devant Anna et emmener sa futur belle-sœur (dans tes rêves) chez elle.

Les deux jeunes femmes ayant passer la porte Ren sursauta , son expression changea rapidement et s'affala à terre.

- pfff ! elle est chiante quand elle fait ça ?

Yoh se baissa vers lui et souleva les mèches de devant qui lui cacher les yeux.

- fait quoi Renny ?

- elle sais hypnotiser les gens à sa guise , elle a un dons à pénétrer dans le cerveau et à en prendre contrôle et sa fous vraiment les jetons !

- pourquoi t'es fiancé à cette folle ?

- j'en sais rien du tout ! mes parents m'ont dit que comme je vais avoir 17 ans ils ont décidés que je devais me marier.

- pour engendrer ta famille n'est ce pas ?

- tout à fait ! dit Ren devenant pâle. ….. je ne me vois pas avoir des gosses avec elle et je me dit que même Jeanne serais mieux que cette folle.

Jeanne s'approcha rouge.

- a ouais ?

Horo poussa Jeanne près de Ryu.

- nan ; nan c'est bon déjà avec ton baiser prince charmant avec Shamash ça suffit !

- j'ai ressuscité Ren tu peux être content , j'ai tout fait pour qu'il soit en vie !

Ren se releva et s'assit sur une chaise et éclata de rire.

- je ne penserais pas que vous réagirait comme ça pour l'annonce du mariage ! mais merci quand même.

- RENNYYYYY D'AMOUUUUUREEEEUUUH !

Ren prit sa tête dans ces mains.

- et voilà l'autre travestis !

- hein ?

un adolescent avec une longue natte brune sauta au cou de Ren.

- mon sucre d'orge , je te cherchais partout , je ferrais tout pour dégager cette poufiasse de brunette !

- Nichrom ? qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

- oh Hao-sama ? comment allez vous ? moi je suis venue voir l'homme de ma vie mon sauveur.

- juste parce que je l'ai sauvé de la noyade ! il c'est même pas nager.

- mais si je sais nager , j'avais perdu mon bracelet c'est tout ! dit il avec un grand sourire.

Il embrassa Ren sur la joue et celui ci s'énerva.

- je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas…

Nichrom l'embrassa sur la bouche , Ren tomba et Nichrom étais assis sur ces cuisses.

- tu disais mon ange ?

Ren donna un énorme coup de poings à Nichrom qui atterrit dans les bras de Horo.

- gnyaaa ! râle bol ! je vais me coucher.

Ren monta et au bout de trois heure du matin tout le monde s'endormirent dans leurs chambres respectifs , Tamao assise dans le canapé une tasse de thé en main était en train de bouquiner , elle entendit un bruit de pas dans les escaliers et se retourna.

Ren descendit les escaliers une valise dans la main.

- Ren tu ?

Ren était habillé comme la première fois qu'il avait rencontré Yoh , c'était sa chemise blanche sa cravate verte , son mini short noir sa ceinture , ces chaussettes montante blanche et sa légendaire veste jaune ( j'aime bien c'est fringue quand même lol , si j'avais les jambes de Ren se serais un plaisir de sortir comme ça).

- Ren mais que faite vous à cette heure si ?

- chut , je dois partir désolé , je vais retourner en Chine éclaircir cette histoire seul , merci Tamao-chan peut-être à bientôt.

Ren partit valise en main laissant la pauvre Tamao les yeux écarquiller.

Le lendemain , tout le monde levé , ils se demandait ou était Ren le cherchant partout dans la maison , quand Yoh entra dans la cuisine voyant Tamao pleurer au dessus de sa casserole.

- que se passe –il Tamao-chan ?

- je sais ou est Ren ! pleura t'elle.

- OU EST IL ? demandèrent Hao , Horo et Nychrom en entrant dans la cuisine.

- il est retourner en Chine pour régler son histoire familial tout seul !

Anna entra et regarda Tamao.

- et tu ne l'as pas arrêter ?

- naoooooon, il avait un regard froiiiiiiid ! dit elle en éclatant en sanglot !

- allons à la recherche du chinois !

Horo Hao et Nichrom sac à dos sur le dos , prêt à partir , attendais.

- bon on y vas ?

- maintenant ?

Yoh descendit rapidement les escaliers et sourit.

- me voilà !

- bon j'arrive !

Et Anna remonta.

Le petit groupe Hao , Horo , Nychrom , Yoh , Anna , Manta , Tamao et Lyserg partirent pour la gare direction la Chine.

Dans le train Yoh chanter des chansons débiles avec Manta pour donner de l'ambiance ce qui fonctionna assez bien.

Mais après de deux heures à passé à chanter Yoh et Manta s'écroulèrent fatigués sur la banquette , ne restants plus que Hao , Horo et Nychrom éveillé assis les un à coté des autres.

- bon je crois qu'on est tous d'accord on a les mêmes sentiments à l'égards de Ren ? demanda Horo.

- oui et ? demanda Nychrom.

- écoutez Ren est à moi !

- LA TU RÊVES ! dirent les deux autres.

- pourquoi vous ne laissez pas Ren parlez ? dit une voix féminine qui se réveilla et s'installa à côté de Hao.

- Anna ? tu t'es réveillée ?

- oui avec le boucan sa ne pouvait que me réveillée.

- … ! les trois baissèrent les yeux.

- vous êtes tout les trois amoureux de Ren mais et lui ? avait vous pensez à ce qu'il pouvait ressentir ?

- baaa….

- non !

- alors voilà ! essayez de vous mettre a sa place déjà il est en problème avec sa futur femme et puis il y a vous qui l'emmerder à tout bout de champ comprenez le !

- oui mais il ne veux pas choisir entre nous trois !

- et si il vous aimez tout les trois ?

- …..ils restèrent la bouche ouverte.

- fermez votre bouche vous allez gober des mouches.

Ils obéissent gentiment en fermant la bouche surpris.

- voilà le problème , je suppose qu'il vous aime de la même façon tout les trois et ne veux pas vous faire de peine donc vous rejette tout les trois.

(Anna devenus psychologue oh par Quatre !)

le train arriva a sa direction , le petit groupe descendirent tout joyeux maintenant il ne fallait que trouver le village ou Ren habitait. C'était plus compliqué.

Quand un 4X4 noir et rouges arriva devant le groupe , la vitre du conducteur s'abaissa et un jeune homme sourit avec des lunettes de sport sur le nez il les abaissa quitte à voir tout le petit groupe.

- je vous dépose ?

**Fin du chapitre un.**

Ren :depuis quand j'ai une fiancée ?

Nichrom : depuis quand j'embrasse Ren ?

Kagome : depuis quand j'aime Ren ?

Sheila craquant ces articulations essayant de se contrôler : ….

Ren qui recule : et pourquoi j'en ai trois qui m'aimes ?

Anna arrivant calmement : pourquoi je deviens pire qu'une psy ?

Sheila à bout de nerf : LA FERMEEEEEEUH URUSEÏÏÏÏÏÏ je ne veux plus rien entendre !

Une mouche dans l'air : BZZZZZZZZZZ !

Sheila prit son gunn et tira sur la mouche : PAN !

Voix off : La pauvre mouche innocente mourus en explosant en percutant une balle de Gunn que l'auteur à….

Sheila arrive et assomme la voix off : désolé du carnage , j'espère que ça vous a plus ! reviewez moi !

Tous en chœurs : MICHIIIII.

Petite courbettes vers l'avant !


End file.
